


Broken Emeralds

by MightyOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Hurt, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyOwl/pseuds/MightyOwl
Summary: Short-story depicting some of the horrors poor Harry endures during his summers with the Dursleys.———-——————
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Broken Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Sup...For whom I posted this, you know who you are....  
> This is literally crude indulgent writing, meaning it is in no way my best work and I wrote it without the intention of posting. I may be inclined to continue and turn this into a full-fledged fic, though as of the moment I am uncertain. Also, i posted this on my phone so the format is a bit wonky.  
> Please be warned this whole piece is basically explicit depictions of non-con, please don’t read if you are sensitive to such subjects, or just don’t like reading about these topics. I in no way condone or promote anything I’ve written about.  
> Please stay safe and enjoy...or don’t

Emerald eyes stared ahead, wide and frozen in fear. A large lumbering whale of a man towered over the small boy whose eyes betrayed his every emotion. A barbed switch was held tight between large sausage fingers, a high pitched keen escaping the boy's throat as he cowered.

  
“Please,” He begged, voice soft and wavering. “Please, I’m sorry sir, i'm so sorry.”

  
The man snarled at the boy's pathetic whining. He was sick and tired of having to put up with the freakish brat. We’ve given him food, and clothing, and a roof over his head. The man thought angrily. And what do we get in return? Nothing. The man opened his mouth to voice these thoughts.

  
“Shut up! I am done with you, and your freakish ways! We’ve given you everything and all you do is make our lives miserable,” He growled, spittle flying from his mouth, his pudgy face already red with exhaustion.

The boy whimpered as he curled in on himself, wishing more than anything to be able to close his eyes and disappear. He wasn’t a fool though. He knew better than to ever close his eyes or turn his back on his relatives. It wasn’t safe.

  
“Perhaps,” His uncle continued, “Perhaps after this, you’ll finally learn your filthy place.” The boy's breath hitched in his throat.

  
“You are nothing but an unloveable freak. Your parents didn’t even want you, that's why they gave your pathetic ass to us!” His uncle grinned then. A scary sight to see. A thick arm stretched towards the boy to grab at the tattered rags that adorned his frail body. It took little more than a sharp tug for the shirt to be ripped from his chest. Ruined.

  
The boy flushed curling in on himself in an attempt to protect his modesty. It didn’t matter though. In the next second the boy found himself being shoved on his stomach, leaving his backside exposed. The boy knew not to struggle, but that didn’t stop the tears that streamed down his bony cheeks or the pained whimpers that left him.

  
“Please,” He begged despite knowing what was to come. “P-please, d-don’t.”  
He was given no answer or warning before the sharp steel teeth of the switch connected with the taught skin of his back ripping and tearing it to shreds. He didn’t even try to contain the screams that ripped themselves from his throat as he continued to be brutalized.

  
He didn’t know how much time had passed before he felt the lashes stop coming. He didn’t know how many times he’d been hit and he didn’t even want to imagine the damage that’d been done to his back. Foolishly, the boy thought he’d reached the end of his punishment, sadly he was about to be proven wrong.

  
Distantly, the boy heard the sound of the switch hitting the floor as it was tossed aside, and the sound of a zipper as it was pulled down. In the next moment the boy was forced up onto all fours, and he grimaced panting as he tried to ignore the fire like pain that rolled through his small body in waves.

  
He felt the weight of a body, flabby, and much heavier than his own settle on top of him. Nothing seemed to register in his brain as he laid there, bony arms digging painfully into the uneven stone floor. He felt something stiff prodding at the dip in his back, slipping lower until it rubbed between his cheeks.

  
The haze of pain that had settled over him, suddenly lifted as he felt prodding at his hole, at his most sensitive area. He was confused, his uncle had never touched him there before, and he didn’t know what to expect as he struggled to keep himself up.

  
As if sensing his internal dilemma, the boy's uncle spoke. A low, vicious sneer that sent a new wave of terror through his shaking form. “This is the only thing no-good useless freaks like you are for.” He spat.

The boy felt the prodding become more insistent as ice flooded his veins. The boy keened when the thing between his cheeks brutally thrust it’s way inside of him.

  
He could feel something wet trickle down the back of his thighs and automatically knew he was bleeding. It hurt so bad. He was stretched so wide and it burned. The boy didn't know what was worse, the pain between his legs or his flayed back. His green eyes once more frozen open in shock.

  
The boy couldn’t help but cry out when the object pulled out of him, before just as quickly forcing its way back in. He could feel his uncle rocking against him with each motion, his loud grunts and groans filling the air. 

The boy collapsed as his arms gave out underneath him. His uncle's pudgy fingers grabbed at his waist grip painfully tight and sure to leave bruises.

  
The thrusting became faster, rocking his whole body that’d long since gone limp. The boy, having checked out of the world around him seemed to float away in a haze of numbness. Eyes falling closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

  
The boy’s uncle either didn’t notice or just didn’t care when the body beneath him stopped responding. Too lost in his own pleasure, the man pumped harshly into the boys used body, groaning loudly at how good his nephew's tight ass felt around his dick. The harsh sound of skin on skin seemed to turn the man on more, as the blood coating his cock helped ease the way.

  
Far too soon, the boy’s uncle felt the tightness pool in his gut, breathing loud and harsh as he continued to thrust more erratically. A loud groan left him as he thrust once than twice more before finally cumming deep in the bowls of his nephew. Rocking his hips in short spurts the man let out a deep satisfied sigh. Giving himself a minute of reprieve, the boy’s uncle slowly let his softening cock slip free of the boy's body.

Without a single thought, the man then dragged the boy out of the basement, and tossed him into the small cupboard beneath the stairs leading up to the second floor. Locking the door with a satisfied smile, the man quickly headed to wash away any evidence of what he’d just done before his wife came home with their son.

  
The small green eyed boy lay unmoving in the small, dark, cupboard he called his home. His whole body felt as though he were on fire. Covered in blood from his back and all down his legs, the boy shook in short spasms, his chest tight, his breath seeming to be caught in his throat.

  
Allowing his mind to drift away, the boy dreamed of smiling faces, of a beautiful lady with eyes just like his and a man with hair as dark and messy as his own. He dreamed of a dog, huge and shaggy and a brilliant stag with its head held high. He dreamed and he dreamed, losing himself in the back of his mind. Locking away the horrors he’d seen and separating himself from the world outside.


End file.
